


a favor to return

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [39]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf





	a favor to return

Dedue doesn’t make eye contact with her, opting to look away or close his eyes as he does it. Byleth can’t blame him, and she’s just glad that he’s willing to indulge her, despite how embarrassing it probably is for him.

He’s always been reserved, and that’s remained true even as they’ve settled into their relationship. Intimacy has taken some time to get around to, but they’ve made progress, and hesitantly, he’s begun to admit to how long he’s truly wanted this with her. She’s unbearably curious when he shyly lets slip that he’s thought about her a lot, and exactly what he does when he thinks about her. It’s taken her some time to admit she’d like to see that, but now, Dedue has decided that he doesn’t mind showing her.

His breathing is slow and steady when he starts, but as his hands begins to move, she hears it hitch in his throat, and finds her own breath doing the same. She can imagine the grip he has on his cock, imagining her own hold on him and what he likes, but she can’t even begin to imagine how it must  _ feel _ for him. His stiff expression falters a bit, so she knows it must be good.

With his eyes closed, he moves his hand up, very slowly, and then back down, and then up again, this time a bit quicker. With each jerk of his hand, his pace increases, up and down, again and again, until he is not going slowly at all. His breathing becomes less steady, leaving his panting, and Byleth is not sure if she wants to stare at his hand or at his face, to watch every little shift in his expression.

Her eyes dart back and forth, noting every change in his pace, and watching his face shift and contort, his typical stoicism giving way to his pleasure. It’s a face that she’s seen a few times before, but typically, he’s on top of her and she has less focus to spare on him, too distracted by her own pleasure. Now, she focuses only on him, and even the growing heat between her legs is secondary, with Dedue taking the bulk of her attention.

His head tips back slightly, his lip just barely parted as he moans, and she feels a jolt of arousal. When all this is done, if he wants to watch her in return, she certainly won’t turn him down. As it is, she knows that she’s going to have to do something about this one way or another.

When he moans again, she bites her lip, wondering if he’s close yet. It seems like he is, and she watches with anticipation, the jerk of his hand so quick now that she can barely keep up. His breathing as lost all stability, and more frequently, noises escape his mouth, with him doing nothing to try and hold that back now. Byleth’s thighs are pressed tightly together, and Dedue seems to be right on the edge, past the point of any self-control.

And then, just like that, he’s there, with a sudden gasp and a low groan, and he brings the cloth in his other hand up quickly to catch his seed before it can spill on the floor. Now, Byleth watches his contorted face relax, and he gives a few more strokes as he finishes up, before dropping that hand and panting, working to catch his breath.

The two of them are quiet for a bit after that, as Dedue is hardly in a position to speak, and probably still feeling shy about this besides. She waits for him to speak to her, already planning to offer to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
